


obeisances

by astrogeny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Freeform, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogeny/pseuds/astrogeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it makes ophelia wonder if she’s perhaps taking advantage, here–she needs no magic or prescience to know how badly she wants more than rounds of kisses that always stop as soon as one of them gets too desperate, too self-conscious to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obeisances

**Author's Note:**

> so inigo and owain’s daughters have really wonderful supports (http://pastebin.com/sEeGrGc8) w/great char growth for both of them. they’re also Super Girlfriends by the end of the a support, so this happened b/c i love to sin every day. wrote this at 2am and left the all-lowercase for that authentic sense of shame and thirst

“you must heed the directions of the stars in matters of nighttime engagement,” ophelia intones wisely.  it’s meant to sound very sage, but it comes out too fast, too breathless.  she wants the moment back to try the words again, without soleil pressing kisses between her breasts, hands low and warm on her back.

“mm,” soleil mumbles, pulling her closer.  "the stars probably know more about this than i do.“  ophelia feels the embarrassed curve of soliel’s lips right over her heart and tries not to squirm.

"that’s to be expected!  so, um.  the cosmos augurs a southward movement, you know.”  soleil looks up at her, expression devoid of understanding.  it makes ophelia wonder if she’s perhaps taking advantage, here–she needs no magic or prescience to know how badly she wants more than rounds of kisses that always stop as soon as one of them gets too desperate, too self-conscious to continue.  "you can move your hands down,“ she says, her persona slipping as she rushes to get the words out before she can take them back.

"here?” soleil asks, taking one hand away from the small of ophelia’s back to press a light finger against her stomach.

“lower,” ophelia orders.  soleil must be teasing her, must know how this is meant to go, letting the very tip of her finger ghost along to the waistline of ophelia’s underwear.

“here?”  her smile has a wicked little edge to it.

“lower,” ophelia repeats, fists clenching in the folds of soleil’s vest.  "the, the chosen one’s lover must offer her obeisances.  she caresses ophelia of the twilight, her brown eyes dancing like, like ghost light, like something, something brown and poetic and absolutely unfair–“ cutting herself off with a sharp gasp when soleil slides a finger into her.  she’s unbearably warm, head light with humiliation at how badly she wants this, how undone she already is.

soleil chuckles against the curve of ophelia’s neck.  "that so?  what does she do after that?”  

“she, uh,” a whimper tumbling out from between her lips as soleil drags her finger out and slicks it across her clit.  "she does that, again.  and again.“  soleil pushes two fingers in this time, all shallow, gentle thrusts that leave ophelia wriggling and desperately trying to take them deeper.  

"the chosen one is made of, of tougher stuff than that,” she breathes, hoping soleil will take the hint.  "the heavens, oh, the heavens are raging tonight, there’s a storm of passion whose clouds are but waiting to break upon oh, oh gods,“ dissolving into a moan when soleil crooks her fingers up against someplace that makes ophelia’s entire body thrill from the inside out.

"you like that, huh?” soleil teases, though her averted eyes and the flush across her cheeks make it clear she’s not as in control as she might like to be.  ophelia throws her arms around soleil’s neck, buries her face against her shoulder as soleil’s fingers work in and out of her in sharp, hard thrusts.  she works her hips back against them at an unsteady, unmatched tempo, and gods, she’s aching for it, the friction making her head light.  soleil’s thumb rubs loose circles over her clit, insistent and unrelenting, ophelia’s nails scrabble over quilted fabric that is nowhere near as satisfying as bare skin.  

“the, the, uh, heavens’ rage is reaching its peak,” ophelia gasps out, and the words aren’t connecting themselves properly at all.  frantic, she pulls soleil into a deep kiss, she wants to swallow the warmth of soleil’s mouth, the desperate press of her lips, she must look positively obscene like this, riding soleil’s fingers and moaning into her mouth with her face all flushed and her hair a mess.  the thought of it makes her shudder, slamming her hips down and coming hard around soleil’s fingers, tearing away from the kiss just in time for one last incoherent cry.

her breath leaves her staccato, a quivering gasp as she falls back against soleil’s chest, totally drained.  

“that…  that was certainly something,” soleil remarks shakily, pulling out her slick fingers to appraise them like she can’t believe they could ever have such an effect.  her lips are kiss-swollen and full, parted in a way that borders on obscene.

“i should have narrated it better,” ophelia murmurs.  she’s dazed and tired, but coming down from her own high, she can’t help noticing the way soleil is wriggling, thighs clamped tightly together.  "the exploits of the chosen one ought to be properly chronicled, even in the heat of combat.“

"i guess you could call this a manner of combat, eh?” soleil laughs a little too nervously when ophelia’s hand comes to rest atop her upper thigh.


End file.
